Ojamajo Poppu appears!
"Pretty Witch Pop-chi!!" Ojamajo Poppu Appears! is episode twenty-five of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Pop casually introduces herself to the audience and apologizes for making them wait so long. She shows that Doremi is a Witch frog before stating that it is now up to her to fix everything. She goes on to introduce herself again and Doremi interrupts to yell. Premise After Pop catches the trio in apprentice form, Majorika has no choice but to make her a witch apprentice too. But despite how responsible Pop is, Doremi worries that she might not be able to handle it. '' Summary Still holding Pop, Doremi runs into the Maho-do and continues to freak out until Hazuki reminds Doremi they won't change forms since they are just apprentices. Majorika tells them to calm down and Doremi asks her to erase Pop's memory until being reminded that such magic is forbidden. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Pop expresses excitement realizing Majorika is a ''real, living creature. Seeing no other option, Majorika decided to make Pop an Apprentice too, but while Aiko and Hazuki seem fine with the idea, Doremi is dead-set against it until she realizes that she would be able to make Pop listen to her as the more experienced Apprentice. She decides to explain to Pop how magic works, exciting her further until the girls find out that Majorika doesn't actually have anymore Taps right now. She only put three into her case, so she will need to wait until she can get another one. The next morning the girls are eating breakfast when Doremi updates their parents that Pop will be joining her from now on. Keisuke and Haruka are confused by their strange and suddenly affectionate behavior but the subject soon changes to her upcoming class camping trip. They worry that work might interfere but Pop claims to have already asked her teacher, and she thinks working during vacation is an excellent idea. Doremi also promises to take good care of Pop, and seeing their dedication to this they eventually agree. At the Maho-do, Majorika goes on to mention how much debt they have gained recently since they got the shop back. Just then Dela appears and they introduce her to Pop before she gives them their annual supplies, along with a tap, which she adds to their cost. Majorika is quick to refuse it after hearing this since it's too much money right now, but Pop manages to manipulate Dela into lowering the price with a massage and compliments. Majorika is very happy with this and they pay Dela off before heading into the backyard. There they explain how transformation and magic casting works and she easily learns how to fly, causing Doremi much envy as she is reminded of how much she struggled back when she started. With that, they return inside and Pop joins the girls in making charms; up until Doremi suggests she clean up the shop instead. Pop is against it initially, but seeing as she has no other choice she quickly gets to work until the entire shop is sparkling and clean. She then rejoins them- only for the girls to realize that she lacks talent, much like Doremi. After the shop opens Doremi and Pop awkwardly watch as items neither of them made are sold, but before the workday comes to an end a man suddenly comes in and purchases every single thing Pop made; as he likes how colorful and unique they are. As Pop is deemed the winner Doremi weeps in defeat. The following morning Pop heads out to the school for her trip and everyone says goodbye, but after Doremi realizes she still has her tap she expresses concern. She tries to talk to her but Pop refuses to part with it, and Haruka decides to see Pop off since she will be going that way. Upon arrival to their camping trip Pop's friends argue over where she can sleep when she decides to sleep in the middle to see to it that everyone is happy. But just then, kimitaka arrives and decides to claim the spot Pop wanted for his group, although he does offer to let her share. She refuses and with her ten friends, they get up to find a new spot. Meanwhile, the girls pleadingly ask Majorika for a day off at the Maho-do, reasoning that because of it being summer it's pointless to have the shop open every day. Everyone has been going away on holiday or they're out enjoying the weather. Majorika refuses to let them off so easily though, reminding them that due to the lost business they need to step it up so that they can pay their monthly fees. She goes on to ask where Pop is and Doremi brings up the school trip before mentioning how she had her tap with her. Nobody is concerned though, given how smart and reasonable Pop is. That night Pop and everyone has set down to begin eating. Pop notices one of her friends, Kazuhiro not eating and asks if he is okay, but before he can respond Kimitaka and his friends begin to harass him. In her attempt to defend him, she gets scolded. After they head outside to enjoy playing with fireworks and sparkles, Kimitaka gets yelled at for being so careless with them. Then they go into the restroom area to brush their teeth when Pop sees how distressed her friend looks without his parents there. She suggests they have some fun by having a pillow fight and this calms him down after convincing him to stay. As this is going on, Lala, in cat form suddenly appears by the window to spy on them. Meanwhile, back at the Harukaze household, Doremi is rather unnerved but she honestly doesn't know why that is. After all, she doesn't care that much for Pop and she is a smart little girl with a capable head on her shoulders. So she decides not to worry anymore and go to bed. At school, everyone is currently sleeping when Kimitaka wakes them up and tries to scare everybody. It doesn't work on Pop and she goes to prove there is nothing wrong. They silently quiet themselves for a moment as the teacher comes to check on them. Later that night, Pop wakes up to see Kimitaka go to the bathroom and follows him. Deciding to get revenge she transforms and summons a group of demons to scare him for revenge, but her scare tactic backfires and the ghost proceeds to chase her and everybody else in the school. Seeing this, Lala runs off to fetch the girls and they return to use Magical Stage. This also puts everyone back to sleep, with the exception of a guilt-ridden Pop, who approaches the girls quietly. Doremi calms her down and assists her in riding of the ghosts and take turns returning everyone back to where they were prior to the ghost incident. Doremi points out that Majorika will scold Pop later on and takes off. The following morning as the children play, the teachers are discussing the strange "dream" they had. A few students also discuss this, and while they are playing Majorika and Lala are shown observing them. Spells *''Huge pudding, come out'' *''Demons, come out'' *''Have everyone fall asleep'' *''Demons, Disappear'' Major Events *Pop is granted rights to become an Apprentice Witch. *The original maho-do is gone and the girls begin working at the shop again. *Pop casts her first spell and learns to fly on the broom. Quotes *Hazuki: We aren't witches yet, we're only witch apprentices. *Doremi: Oh, I see. Hey, isn't that even worse?! Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *The beads from Aiko and Hazuki's taps go missing as they chat with Pop after Majorika decides to make her an apprentice. **Aiko was also missing them in the scene before. *As everyone admires Pop's cleaning work, she is missing the bottom parts of her hair. *When everyone is shown sleeping, Kimitaka and his friends aren't in the spot they claimed previously. **Also note that everyone using the yellow beds had the sheet under them the same color as their pillow. While in every other shot it was a pale yellow. *As Pop hops into Doremi's arms, her tap turns solid pink. *Kumiko has dark pink hair instead of dark blue during the watermelon smashing scene. *Right before Pop flies above Doremi and knocks her over, Doremi's eyes are tan colored. *Everyone only used blue clay, but later, the clay was shown to be all sorts of various colors. *The coloring of Pop's items alternate between shots. *Hazuki tells Doremi that she won't change into a witch frog because she is an apprentice. But in the fourth episode, Majorika tells Doremi that if she was called one twice, she would change so she was at risk of changing. *As the children say "It's time to eat" Pop's hair is darker in color. **At one point during this, her skirt turns dark blue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Pop episodes